Persona 3 Epilouge
by Tamango
Summary: A made up one-shot epilogue for Persona 3.


**Persona 3 Epilogue**

A whole year has passed since his death. We had all given up our evokers and lived on our lives. Akihiko senpai had started training to become a boxer and Mitsuru senpai had taken over as the Kirijo Group's leader. Ken had returned to his Middle School dorm and Koromaru stayed at the shrine. Junpei would go to the shrine for Koromaru every day after school. I, Junpei, Fuuka and Aigis were still going to school as a senior. We're going to graduate this year. Spring had come and the **Graduation Ceremony **was tomorrow. I let Akihiko and Mitsuru senpai know that it was our graduation tomorrow but...I had a feeling they wouldn't be able to come. We had all gotten over him throughout this year, but I still wished he would be here with us. As I sat down not paying attention to the list of names the principle was announcing, I checked my watch and kind of dozed off. I was sitting next to Junpei and Aigis and Fuuka was in front of me. I saw that the three of them were also bored and sort of dozed off.

It was finally over and I walked out of the gym. I stepped outside and saw students crying and taking pictures together. Some were laughing and acting crazy but, they were all happy inside. I turned my head forwards and saw two familiar people. "Huh?! Akihiko and Mitsuru senpai? I thought you couldn't make it?" I asked. "Haha.. We rearranged our schedules to make it work." Mitsuru senpai said. "Yeah, we couldn't just miss you guys' graduation." Akihiko senpai said. "Yukari!" A woman in the distance yelled. "Oh! That's my mom. I gotta go. Let's meet up again later. "I ran off towards my mother. You see, my mom and I made up during the year. It actually feels pretty good. No more fighting for us. I was sick and tired of them anyway. "Yukari, congratulations, you're going to have a wonderful future. I can see it. I just hoped your father could've seen you graduate." My mother said. "No, it's alright. You're enough for me. You've had a hard time as well. Let's never fight again." I told her. Her mom chuckled and realized something. "Right! Yukari, do you remember showing me a picture of that _blue haired boy_? What was his name.. Makoto!" She asked. "Yeah... Why? He transferred last year." I had lied to her earlier in the year when she asked. I just couldn't tell her that he died. So instead, I told her he transferred. "Really? Are you sure he didn't transfer back here? Because I thought I saw him before you came out Yukari." "Are you sure mom? You probably mistook him for someone else." "I guess so. Yukari, I need to go now. You can come home anytime alright?" "Yeah… Bye mom." I waved goodbye as she walked off. I was shocked. Was he really back? It's not possible!

I contacted Mitsuru senpai and we met up in front of the school. I saw that she had brought Junpei, Fuuka and Aigis as well. "Guys, this is going to sound crazy but...my mom apparently saw Makoto." "What? B-but…that's not possible! He was supposed to be the Great Seal! Then..is Nyx gonna come back again?" Mitsuru senpai questioned. "She didn't just see the wrong person?" Junpei asked. "I don't know... Maybe, but..." I faltered. "But it's just not possible. If he is no longer the **Great Seal**, then Nyx is going to be contacted by Erebus to bring the** Fall** again." Fuuka explained. "Wait. Does everybody remember when we were in that blue room while we were all trying to get rid of the _Abyss of Time_?" Aigis suddenly asked. We all nodded and she kept talking. "While we were there, Metis had told us that he could be saved if we all believed people would no longer call for Nyx. But it depended on our _every action_." She said. "But I doubt that everybody in the world had stopped wishing for that in just a year." Akihiko senpai said. "Exactly…But there was another way he could have been saved. Metis had told me in my dream after that night we had all been transferred into a new dorm." Everybody gasped in shock. "She told me that if we did the things he had wished us to do while he was acting as the Great Seal, he would form a **Miracle Orb** to end Erebus. But Metis had told me that it would take a few years to create that orb if one tried to form it. And the only way to make the process faster was him to feel our feelings all the way up from here as he is stone. Logically, objects do not feel emotions and stone is a object. How did he make the orb then?" Aigis finished. "But we don't even know what he wishes us to do. He never told us... He was always so distant to us even if we felt close to him." I said. We all stood in silence. Then, Mitsuru senpai started to speak. "We still have a couple of hours until the Graduation Party ends. We should tell Amada and Koromaru about Yuki." The rest nodded and went to the shrine after picking up Ken. "Is this really true?" Ken asked. "I want to believe it but...what if my mom just mistook the guy she saw. Besides, I don't think I heard his name get called by the principle." I said. "Do not give up so easily everyone. Let's think of the places Makoto-kun would be. That way, we could search for him." Aigis told us. "I guess that's our only choice. Think… Where does he like to go?" Akihiko said. "Well, I used to go to Game Panic in Paulwonia Mall with him a lot." Junpei spoke up. "I saw him at the book store often." Fuuka said. "He used to just stay in our classroom, 2-F or just go to our old dorm." I said. "Let's check all of those places. Everybody split up into three groups and lets meet up in front of the school." Aigis ordered. We all split up and searched.

"He wasn't at Paulwonia Mall." Junpei told us. "Neither the book store." Fuuka looked gloomy. "Or in 2-F and the dorm." Mitsuru said. We all sulked and sat on the desks in 2-F. "For some time, I really thought he was saved but…I guess not." I said. The atmosphere was moody. Everyone was depressed and no one spoke for a moment. "There's only 30 minutes left of the party. We should all just enjoy the party. Graduation day is supposed to be a happy day." Mitsuru senpai suggested. "No! I will not give up. Everybody! Please, think hard one more time. Where could he be..." Aigis shouted. The room was once again silent for about 5 minutes then, "...! The roof!" Aigis yelled and she ran off. We all followed her to the roof. All of us standed behind the opening of the door."I I…can't b-believe it." Ken stuttered. "Arf! Arf!" Koromaru barked. Aigis gasped and tears came out. We all looked at each other in amazement. "Awe yeah! He's back!" Junpei shouted to lighten the mood. "Makoto kun..." My voice trailed off. My eyes turned watery and a tried my best not to cry. He was lying down the bench listening to music. He was in his Gekkoukan High uniform and his long blue hair swayed with the wind. We all ran up to him and he stood up. Makoto gave us a small smile and we formed a circle with him and smiled along. We were all glad he was alive. "Living without me... No regrets..." Makoto muttered. Then, I remembered something. Was the thing he wanted us to do just...live on without regrets of him? Because I remember when we were giving our evokers back, Aigis has said she had no regrets and everyone else said they didn't either. It matches! The 8 of us walked out of the school and walked to our old dorm. The S.E.E.S. Group was formed once again. As we were walking and chatting, we heard him mumble something. I've heard Aigis say the line he said before. But this time, it was no door. He was referring the door as a lock. Saying that the door can always be unlocked by the strength of hearts. I wondered. I kept thinking about it while we were walking. I'm sure that everyone is thinking about it. _"A lock...is always unlocked by hearts... The strength of heart is barred by no door."_


End file.
